


let's go fox hunting

by lvecean



Series: royalty is in our blood (like love is in the air) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, Flirting, Kissing, Knight Lance (Voltron), M/M, Prince Keith (Voltron), based on a twt post, ripped lance ft thirsty keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvecean/pseuds/lvecean
Summary: Keith’s mouth fell dry as he watched the knight twist and turn and hit the pole at every attempt. The crease in his eyebrow and the focused tightness of his lips, made Keith want to trace those features with his fingertips, and kiss them after.





	let's go fox hunting

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this whole thing is based on [this twitter post](https://twitter.com/laikalance/status/1119272165193453568) and i put it together in like three hours so ehh there might be some mistakes??   
> also,, i rly don't know what this title is lmao
> 
> i hope you like this!! <33

_One, two, three and four._

_One, two, three and four._

Keith’s pen tapped along to the rhythm of the old man’s breathing. He knew — once it had steadied out, he could slip out of the room without the professor noticing. And if he’d just smile innocently, tilt his head a bit and say- _Oh, sir, you fell asleep and I did not want to wake you. Yes, of course I finished all of the material_ -the man would smile a wrinkled smile, ruffle his unkempt black hair and mutter how much of a good student Keith was.

—It was easier to ignore the slight pang of guilt that ran through Keith every time he lied to his old teacher, than it was to ignore the ache that resided in his chest when he thought about spending another warm and sunny day locked up in his room studying ancient political systems—

The words on the pages in front of him had begun performing complicated synchronized swimming routines hours ago, and his legs were itching with the need to move. (There was also, this small, tiny, _insignificant_ part of him that was thrumming with the need to see brown eyes light up as the prettiest smile revealed two small dimples.)

_One, two, three and four._

The man was asleep for sure now.

Slowly, soundlessly, Keith rose from his chair, careful not to let the legs scrape over the floor. His red quill found its place next to the little bottle of ink, and with the last flip of a page in his textbook he carefully shoved his chair underneath the desk.

With one last look cast his teacher’s way he confirmed that, yes, the man was sound asleep and would not be waking any time soon, Keith was out the door.

He darted through the castle’s endless hallways in what appeared to be a well-practiced dance. His shoes barely made a sound on the carpeted floors as he all but ran away from his room and towards his temporary freedom. He jumped behind statues and curtains just as servants rounded the corner, and slipped inside unoccupied rooms when he sensed maids coming too close.

It was with a large breath of relief that Keith reached the doors that would lead to his free afternoon. He pushed them open, huffing at the heaviness, and was immediately graced with the sun’s soft rays caressing his cheeks. Quickly, he pulled the doors closed again.

Closing his eyes, Keith took a deep breath and slowly released it.

He could sense from the way the air still simmered, and the sun didn’t fail to warm his skin even at this time of the day, that it had been a truly beautiful day.

A truly beautiful day he had spend in his tower studying the political rightness of some long-since-passed relative of his named Wilhelmus.

He shook his head, refusing to let his lips fall into a pout, and with a small skip started his way into the castle’s gardens. Keith truly respected the royal gardeners. They did a fantastic job keeping the large stretches of land wellkept, handling all the trees, bushes and flowers with the utmost care and love, and was therefore one of the more beautiful royal gardens.

Keith winded down one of the many paths. Passing the most colorful flowers surrounded by dancing butterflies and singing bees. Frogs croaked their evening songs into the air, and the first crickets started rubbing their wings together. The sun’s golden light bathed all of the plants in a surreal light, and the prince couldn’t help the easy smile that adorned his lips as he strolled.

He toyed with the thought — it would be _so easy_ to fetch his trusted horse and drive off into the setting sun. Leave behind the dusty old books about dead people’s lives, and even dustier old teachers and all the expectations and responsibilities that were pushed upon his shoulders without his consent. It would be so easy to leave all origins of his doubts and anxiety behind and trade them for an easy lifestyle.

A _lazy_ lifestyle, his mind supplied. A traitorous lifestyle. A coward’s lifestyle.

And Keith was lot of things, but not a coward.

—Besides, it was not like he could leave _him_ : he was wrapped embarrassingly tight around the knight’s finger—

With these happy thoughts filling his head, he almost hadn’t noticed that the soft birds’ chirping had been traded for the harsh sounds of a sword meeting metal.

Without his permission, Keith’s heart sped up and his feet rushed around the brick wall to the courtyard he knew lay behind it. The rhythmic way sword struck its component could really only belong to his favorite person in the world.

He walked around the with ivy overgrown walls, and was momentarily blinded by the still strong afternoon sun before his eyes adjusted to the light.

One lone silhouette stood in the centre of the courtyard. His tall profile and broad shoulders outlined by the setting sun behind him. The knight seemed to consist of only long, graceful lines as he moved. The broadsword hit the metal pole almost tenderly before it was drawn back to strike again. It was a hypnotizing rhythm, and Keith was unable to avert his eyes.

He walked closer, and now, the sun hidden by the tree’s branches, he could clearly see that it was indeed his favorite knight who was training this late in the afternoon.

He could also, _very clearly_ see the lack of layered armor over the man’s body. Lance’s feet were bare as they stepped back and forth in a solo dance. His long legs clad in only a pair of dark brown, tight leather pants that left _very little_ to imagination.

Keith swallowed as his eyes travelled further up the knight’s body. He’d known Lance for a few months now — the man was the new army’s commander — and had spent several hours in private company. He had never, in all those months, seen the man with so little clothes on.

He really, _really_ wasn’t complaining.

The man’s already tight waist, was accentuated by the almost eastern-style white bindings that were wrapped around it and the high waist of his pants. His chest — Keith swallowed — was completely bare. Broad shoulder and well-trained biceps on full display and, to make matters worse, glistening with sweat.

Keith’s mouth fell dry as he watched the knight twist and turn and hit the pole at every attempt. The crease in his eyebrow and the focused tightness of his lips, made Keith want to trace those features with his fingertips, and kiss them after.

He watched with sparkling eyes and hunger in his gut as his lover pulled one impressive move after the other. The broadsword — one of the more difficult to master weapons, Keith knew — seemed but an extension of the man’s arm as he moved it through the air.

It seemed to take forever before Lance stopped moving. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and the heavy sword dangled almost carelessly from one hand. He twisted his neck in the way he always did at night, and Keith could imagine the satisfying cracks and the sigh that would fall from the man’s lips.

Suddenly, Lance’s head turned sharply and those pretty brown eyes were fixed on Keith.

“Good afternoon, your Highness,” the knight called. A smile turned the edges of his mouth upwards as he regarded the prince.

Keith coughed into a fist, trying and failing to hide the fact that he’d been observing the man way before he’d noticed him. “Ehh, hey, Lance.”

Lance raised an eyebrow at the lack of formal address, but didn’t say anything as Keith walked closer. “What are you doing out here so late, my prince? Should you not be inside? Enjoying a hot cup of tea and a tacky romance novel in the library, instead of spending your precious time with _me_?”

The smirk that adorned the knight’s lips spoke of the sarcasm in the man’s words, and Keith couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the other man’s teasing. In lieu of going with Lance’s poking at his interests, the prince shrugged and said, “I _should_ be studying ancient politics. But decided a short stroll to stretch the legs was a luxury I could afford.” He raised a finger to tap the centre of Lance’s chest. “ _You_ , my kind sir, simply happened to be blocking my path.” He pointed behind Lance to the old fence that was half-obscured by plants, and only lead to the servants’ courtyard.

Lance turned his head to look over his shoulder, and, when turning back to focus on the prince in front of him, took a step forward into Keith’s space. “Oh,” he hummed, tilting his head a bit lower to look into Keith’s eyes, “and what would a man with your status do within the servants’ quarters?”  

Knowing he was caught but unwilling to admit to it, Keith averted his eyes and turned his mind inside-out in an attempt to come up with an appropriate come-back. But Lance, the sneaky bastard, had slipped his hands to Keith’s hips and his chest and shoulders and collarbones were _still_ bare and how could anyone think when someone as gorgeous as Lance Alvarez was standing this close?

Lance, amused by Keith’s prolonged silence, tilted his head teasingly and hummed. “Hmm? Can’t come up with a proper response?” He twisted Keith’s hips back and forth, making the prince grip his shoulders to avoid being unbalanced. “What were you planning to do, my prince? Something too improper to ever face the light of day?”

Keith looked up. The sun’s golden light caught beautifully in his lover’s brown eyes, making them shine a mesmerizing honey that Keith would gladly drown in. His skin seemed to _glow_ , the smooth brown begging for Keith’s hands to explore every dip and bump. But it was the smile, the _smirk_ , that eventually did it.

With a small gasp, Keith pulled Lance into him and clashed their mouths together.

It was messy. His fingers tangled in the short strands of the knight’s hair, Lance’s arms wound strongly around the small of his back in return.

Their lips met and separated like the tides — perfectly balanced between giving and taking. Their tongues exploring the unfamiliar territories of the other’s mouth, as they gasped into each other.

It was with heaving chests and swollen lips that the two finally pulled away. With their foreheads pressed together, the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the castle’s towers.

“Wanna go fox hunting with me, Your Highness?”

Keith took one look at Lance’s insufferable smirk and bursted out into giggles. 

**Author's Note:**

> omg thanks for reading!! leave a comment or kudos? if you want?
> 
> my twt is [right here](https://twitter.com/lvecean) if you want to be my friend (pls b my friend i promise i'm nice)


End file.
